white flame
by animedemonhuntress
Summary: Tachibana Kaori enters True cross academy to become an exorcist. Her goal: avenge her mother and father's death at the hands of a demon. Should be easy, that is if you subtract her insane classmates, demons, the powers growing inside her and the crush shes developing on a certain prodigy. Yep easy as pie.
1. Chapter 1

Hello kitties animedemonhuntress here once again with another story so sit back, relax, and enjoy the show.

I do not own blue exorcist just my character.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

Tachibana Kaori stood outside true cross academy wearing the designated girl's uniform, she sighed flipping her long pure white hair behind her shoulder. Narrowing her purple eyes she tried to seem as serious as possible but it was so HARD!

Kaori wanted to run around the huge school and stare at all the expensive items and antiques but she heard from her brother that these rich kid's will eat you and spit you back out if don't try to act like them especially if you were on a scholarship like her.'_This is so frustrating all because of what stupid oniichan said. "If you look like your there to study th__en you won't get bothered as much!" _of course he said this while standing on the kitchen table giving her a victory sign. "Whatever, it's way too exhausting to keep this up" Kaori mumbled to herself.

She walked to the entrance ceremony taking a seat in very back watching as some kid made a speech for the first years, actually he wasn't bad looking. Kaori smiled to herself after he finished and bowed, the director started to talk but she just ignored him.

Finally it was over and she could leave, looking around she followed the path that led to the underground academy she found the entrance and jumped off the road landing with a soft grunt. She turned to the secret door leading to the exorcist classes; she placed the key in and walked inside _'don't you worry mom and dad I'll make you proud. Hmm I think it was room six on the right.' _

Opening the door Kaori walked in the hallway searched for the door, taking a deep nervous breath she walked in and was greeted with stares and a messy room. Kaori looked at everything seeing three males to her right, two girls to her left, one a guy with a puppet on his hand who sat in the front, the other with a hood playing a video game in the back.

She the picked out a seat in the middle row fourth desk back next to the small bald kid who made eye contact then blushed looking away from her. Next the pink haired guy came over and sat on her desk "hi there my name is Renzo Shima what's yours?" he gave her a sweet smile but she could tell he was forcing it. So I handed it right back giving him the same smile and offering my hand "Nice to meet you Shima I'm Tachibana Kaori."

He took her hand shook it and leaned down to place a kiss on it! Kaori blushed so hard she thought her face was going to explode. Shima just laughed and walked back to his friends, the small one telling him to calm down and the delinquent calling him an idiot. She sighed and looked away her gaze going over to the two girls in the front the short haired girl smiled and waved so she waved back the other cast her a glare and turned back to the front.

The class waited for 30 minutes until another kid came in with a sword strapped to his back. He looked around and sat in the very front, then the same kid who gave the opening ceremony speech stood in the front introducing himself as Yukio Okumura AND their teacher. Kaori was interested for a while but started to ignore them until the newest kid started to yell at the teacher. He told them all to get out so they filed into the hallway making the kid who had the sword stay.

She sighed and leaned against the wall not paying attention to the gun shots, yelling, and banging. After some time the boys opened the door and the class was a mess "what the hell happened in here?" Shima asked eyebrows shooting up. The two boys grinned at each other before saying that it was nothing_. 'I think I might like this school everyone's so interesting' _she walked pass them and fixed her desk. The bell rang signaling the end of the school day; Kaori grabbed her bag and rushed out eager to get to her new dorm room.

Finally she got her room set up, it was pretty big and since the exorcist students got their own rooms Kaori didn't have to put up with a weird roommate. She jumped on the bed and laughed at herself she laid down falling asleep almost instantly dreaming sweet dreams.

The next morning Kaori was picking out her outfit since it was a day for students to set up their rooms if they already hadn't or to learn where the classes were. She chose simple white shorts and light pink shirt with gold sandals pulling her long hair into a braid. She ran out of the girl's side of the dorm and almost crashed into Paku and Izumo the girls in her class. Her eye's widened in surprise "oh, I'm sorry are you guy's ok?" Paku smiled and said she was fine but Izumo Glared "watch where you're going."

They walked away as Paku muttered apologies Kaori just shook her head and kept walking. She jogged out of the dorm to the cheaper food stand planning to get some tamagoyaki with rice. Regretfully pulling out money from her monthly allowance her brother sends to her. Grabbing her breakfast she counted how much money she had left and started to cry rather dramatically "I hope I don't run out early but i still have a lot left, oniichan you better not have spent my next month's allowance on manga and gambling again or I'll have to hurt you!"

Kaori's older brother Daiki Sneezed and rubbed his nose "someone must be talking about me!" he said as he glanced at the newly bought manga and shivered "don't tell me Kaori put camera's the house again." He ran around putting all the trash away cleaning everything hiding all the beer, manga, and anime hoping if she did see it his little sister wouldn't beat the shit out of him.…again.

By 3 o'clock Kaori had seen more than half the school and that was a lot. Now she was tired, bored and had nothing to do so she went to get a milk box from one of the machines. With milk in hand Kaori made her wayback to the dorms to take a nap. As she rounded the corner she ran into someone and got knocked down,milk landing on her shirt spilling all over her. "Are you ok?" she looked up and towering over Kaori was the two boys that were arguing in the class yesterday Yukio and Rin Okumura.

Wiping the milk off her shirt she took the hand Rin offered "yeah I'm fine." He stared at her a moment "ah! You're in our class I'm Okumura Rin this is my little brother Yukio. He grinned like a child happy because he could be. "Tachibana Kaori nice to meet you" she bowed a bit and smiled watching as they looked at each other they were dirty and sweaty_ 'probably on a mission.' _"Well I better go clean myself up see you both tomorrow" she waved as she walked off not really paying attention to their reactions.

Kaori looked around but she couldn't find the dorms "damn i should have brought a map." She was chewing herself out when she saw bon and since the boys and girls exorcist dorms were only 10 feet apart she followed him. Eveytime he looked back at her she hid i was kinda creepy she admited but she didn't want to seem like a weird stalker but that's just exactly what she was doing. Finally they reached the dorm Kaori waited until bon went into the boys side till she made her way her way to the girls side. She was exausted by the time she got to her room so she opened the door and closed it with a tap of her hip.

she picked up the stuff she needed Kaori put her soiled shirt in a laundry basket grabing a tank top and pajama pants and took out her braid hopping in the shower she was in and out. She was so tierd by the time she got back to the exorcist dorms it was 5:30 "I hate getting lost" she huffed flopping on her bed ready to start the first actual day tomorrow she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter i love you all and remember to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW and let me know what you think, until next time my kitties.


	2. A sad begining

Hello kitties animedemonhuntress here with another chapter of white flame so read review and enjoy.

I do not own blue exorcist just my character or any character I create as I go along.

WARNING: THERE IS A VERY GORY AND GRAPHIC SCEANE WHERE I TELL WHAT HAPPENED TO KAORI'S FAMILY IF YOU CANT HANDLE IT PLEASE TURN BACK NOW, I WILL MARK WHERE THAT AREA WHERE IT STARTS BUT IF YOU CHOOSE TO SKIP IT YOU WILL MISS A BIG CHUNK OF THE STORYLINE.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

* * *

Kaori woke up at 7:45 to the sound of her alarm going off, hitting the snooze button she groaned rolling out of bed. Sighing she peeled off her clothes first her pants then her top, as she was going to take off her underwear she stiffened feeling someone watching her. Covering her breasts with her left arm she grabbed one of her black and pink exorcist pistols from under her mattress and shot a demon warding bullet out the window. The bullet would kill a demon but not hurt a human…much. Kaori glared as Shima dodged the bullet from the boy's dorm she wouldn't let this go unpunished.

Grabbing an oversized shirt she put it on and opened the window she jumped across ten feet of nothing. So to say she was pissed was an understatement, Shima saw her coming his eyes wide he did the smart thing and ran. Kaori smashed the window with her foot guns locked and loaded she landed with a roll into a hallway "SHIMA GET YOUR PERVERTED ASS OVER HERE!" she ran after him as Bon and Konekomaru rushed out of their rooms seeing her with guns and a tee-shirt summed everything up. They tried to hold her back but she aimed the guns at them threatening to kill them, what they didn't know is that they weren't real bullets.

She forgot them seeing the perv round the corner in a hurry Kaori said two words that made the boys go white with fear "no mercy." Running she looped the corner she shot at him twice just barely missing his head. Rin and Yukio were walking by the dorms and ran in after hearing the gun shots, Yukio was also ready with his pistols as Shima ran past him and Kaori after that, they blushed seeing her attire. "SHIMA DON'T RUN I JUST WANT TO POP YOU FULL OF LED!" she said with a disturbing smile this time she shot the gun and the bullet hit it's target.

Everyone shouted Shima's name as he fell with the bang except Kaori of course "what have you done!?" Bon screamed. "Relax he's not even that injured but it should be the last time he peeps on a girl" She put her hand on her hip motioning to where she hit him with her gun. The bullet had hit him in the butt, Rin wasn't worried anymore but he sure was surprised to see a half-naked girl chasing the pervert of a boy.

"Either way he won't be able to walk for weeks and that's on you Kaori" Yukio looked at her sternly. She sighed showing him the demon rounds "They dissolve in human skin after ten minutes and the wounds heal in five, he was in no actual danger just think of it as training."

Kaori walked away but not before Yukio told her she had detention on Friday after school she smiled and nodded white hair swaying when she turned_. 'Damn it all that pervert if I ever catch him again I'll use real bullets.'_

When class first started that day Yukio introduced a new girl named Shiemi Moriyama she was really shy and wore a yukata. Her short blonde hair framed her face perfectly and she was so cute when she hid her face in shyness. Sitting beside Rin, Shiemi looked around most people not paying attention to her but when she looked at her Kaori gave a big smile and waved. Kaori could tell the girl didn't have many friends from the way she acted and felt sorry for her so Kaori decided she was going to be Shiemi's friend.

After some time in class Kaori was bored learning about the Torah and stuff aria's use in battle she dosed off but jumped when Rin yelled "sukiyaki!" and Bon glared at him. Stuff got really weird when Rin started nodding and laughing to himself "Okumura if you're done may I continue with the lesson?" Imai sensei glared at him Rin laughed again and scratched his head "sorry about that."

Next class he fell asleep but shot straight up when Haruka sensei called on him. "What is the lowest level demon related to the king of rot, Astaroth?" he looked at Rin expectantly "oh! Well I've never actually seen one…" he rubbed the back of his head again. Haruka sensei sighed "its coal tar! One of them is right next to you." She giggled _'I knew he was stupid but I didn't expect this.'_

In grimoire lit everyone was taking notes but Rin, he had fallen asleep again, Kaori balled up a piece of paper with "I'll wake you up just this once Okamura" written on it and threw it at him, waking him with a start he grabbed the paper confused. Looking back at her she smiled and winked at him he smiled back and nodded turning back around he took whatever note's he could at this point.

Finally they were at her second favorite class of the day Anti-Demon Pharmaceutics the class where Yukio was her teacher. "I'm going to pass back the test's you took yesterday" one by one he called us up. First was Shima who got a 73 "please review any questions you missed." Next was Izumo who got a 94, then Shiemi but from the dark look Yukio gave her she didn't do so well. "What do you mean by ?" shiemi looked unsure of herself "um, you apply it to burns…" he didn't let her finish "are you referring to aloe?" she just looked down once again and nodded. "and what is ?" Yukio smiled at her " a yellowish powder used as an antiseptic…" he was still smiling "you mean turmeric."

He showed her the paper and she got a 41 "it's fine if you give your own names to plants, but for tests please use proper names." Shiemi stood shaking "I-will" Rin burst out laughing "you said you were good at this!"

He called up Rind next, Yukio deadpanned "I think I have an ulcer" he showed Rin the test and he had gotten a 2. He looked confused as if he had expected to get a better score but with all the sleeping Rin was doing expecting wasn't going to him any good. "I'm sorry" with that said he walked away Kaori was laughing at him and Rin glared her but she just smiled.

The next one was Bon he was walked up and started to fight with Rin "two points? I couldn't do that badly if I tried. It's cause your always showing off to that chick. Makes me sick to my stomach." Rin looked like he wanted to punch the guy out, Kaori watched with interest but ready to move if things got violent and she had to pull Shiemi out of harm's way. She guessed the girl couldn't move like most of them could, her posture was one of one that couldn't dodge anything let alone punches, Shiemi had no training and was not prepared for a fight.

Bon grabbed the paper and showed us he had gotten a 98 everyone thought he was a delinquent or stupid. "That's impossible!" Rin shouted "how could a guy like you get a 98?" he looked at his brother unbelievingly. "What? I go to school and do my best to take the exorcist exam! Everyone here is serious about becoming an exorcist! A jerk like you should just get lost already!" Rin just glared at him. "Who put you on that high horse so you could tell me off like that?"

"I want to become an exorcist, too!" she got nervous, Kaori stood up walking over to Shiemi as the fighting continued "what? All you do is sleep in class!" Konekomaru and Shima ran to hold back Bon as Yukio held back Rin.

Kaori tapped Shiemi's shoulder and she turned looking at her with surprise "you might want to get out of the way in case they start swinging" She whispered and grabbed Shiemi's arm pulling her up and out of the way. Shiemi didn't fight it she nodded and sat with her at her desk. Ignoring the fighting going on they turned to each other "I'm Tachibana Kaori it's nice to meet you" smiling they shook hands "Moriyama Shiemi." The bell rang soon after that so everyone who hadn't got their tests grabbed them. So when Shiemi looked around lost Kaori went up to her same time as Rin "that was quite the show Okumura" she smirked at him as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"Anyway Moriyama do you need some help finding anything?" Shiemi smiled and nodded "I-I would like some help finding the court yard." Kaori giggled grabbing both their hands despite Rin's protest and jogged out the door into a "secret" hallway and through another door leading to the court yard where students take a 20 minute break. "Here we are" she watched as they looked around in awe practically glowing with excitement.

They walked to the fountain in the middle of the yard and sat down talking about random things until Yukio came over. Kaori blushed a little cause he looked at her directly and she looked away quickly. _'Oh man! I'm such a dork!' _he sat down with a sigh and Rin asked him "what's with that Suguro guy anyway? Is he smart?"

"Suguro Ryuji? He's a genius." Shiemi had taken to braiding Kaori's hair while the twins talked, she didn't mind and the girl didn't seem to notice she was doing it as she was talking to Yukio and Rin. Kaori relaxed against her left side closing her eyes as Yukio left and Shiemi and Rin were making small talk but were so rudely interrupted by Bon and Rin fighting again. _'I have just about had it with these idiots fighting' _a vein popped on her head and she jumped down gracefully. They got louder and louder until she couldn't take it anymore! Something snapped inside of her and she lost it. "Both of you shut up before pop you full of led!" they shrunk back as lightning flashed dramatically behind her and she laughed hysterically pulling out a shotgun from seemingly nowhere. Oh yes, Tachibana Kaori had finally cracked and when that happens you probably don't want to get to close.

They got seemingly smaller huddling together in case they needed to push one another in the way of an oncoming bullet. "We're sorry!" they cried like children as she smiled and put the gun back wherever it came from. "Good! Now then how about we go to out next class Moriyama?" Shiemi nodded quickly too terrified to say no.

As they got dressed for practical training in the girls locker room Shiemi stood around awkwardly "Moriyama is it ok if I call you by your first name?" she looked surprised as she turned red and nodded "is it ok for me to do the same?" Kaori laughed and smiled "sure." Kaori took off her jacket having a short sleeved light purple shirt and the dark purple sweat pants. "Shiemi where's your training clothes?" she tilted her head as Shiemi shifted in a miko outfit "uh, I don't have them yet but I will next time."

Sighing they walked out to the arena and climbed the wall the teacher in a giant stand. "Ok first up is Noriko and Tachibana, try to get used to the leapers movements." They slid down the wall and got ready "ready, set, go!" Kaori and Paku took off and were at the same speed until Kaori pulled ahead and she looked back in horror as the leaper was going to lunge at Paku so she doubled back and gave it a kick to the head sending it flying. "A-are you ok Paku?" she rested her hand on her knees trying to catch her breath. "I-I'm ok" they smiled at each other as the teacher praised her "that is teamwork everyone when you team mate is in trouble you help them no matter if the situation is dangerous for yourself or not."

She looked back to the leaper that she kicked and it was staring at her as well as all the others in their cages. They started to croak and she froze as one of the leapers connected its eyes to hers, she saw that day once again. Her parents on the ground bleeding the house set on fire and the near fatal wound she received. She ignored it when someone screamed her name, she looked down feeling something wet and her hand covered in blood a red stain on her shirt that was growing. Falling down she curled up the blood leaking on the floor a few students slid down the wall grabbing her "Tachibana snap out of it, it's not real!" the teacher pulled back the leaper breaking the physic hold it had on her. Kaori blinked the blood not there anymore "what happened to me?" she whispered as Rin carried her up the ladder to safety.

"Okamura carry Tachibana to infirmary and then come back." The teacher told him as he nodded, starting to walk he looked down at her intently as she was breathing very rapidly now eyes closed in discomfort. His eyes widened and he jogged to the nurse as fast as he could of course being Rin he got lost so he started freaking out. Kaori watched through her almost closed eyes Rin sweating and felt his arms shaking for holding her for so long. "Put me down for a second Rin….." he did as she asked and she leaned against the wall sliding down Kaori pulled up her legs to her and buried her head. Kaori rarely ever cried the only time she ever cried was when she saw her parents slaughtered, forced to relive that she started to cry. Rin put his arm over her and hugged her close she hugged him back "It's ok Kaori you can tell me what happened I spill to anyone."

(A/N: here is where the bloody stuff begins, you can choose to skip but you will miss a big part of the storyline)

Kaori wiped her eyes and contemplated it for a moment and nodded sighing. "My parents were exorcists, both Dragoons so when I was little I got trained by some of the best. When I was five I got scratched by a demon that lived in our attic, my parents told me to leave it alone and not bother it and it wouldn't bother us. I began training when I was seven, and when I turned eight my parents went on a mission."

Rin listened intently his eyes going wide at the next few words "I was playing with my toys in my room when I saw the friendly little demon that lived in our attic. Only it wasn't the same, it had gotten bigger and more violent at first it was teasing then pulled hair and next it killed our cat. It took my doll and ran away. Me being a kid I didn't know any better so I chased it to the basement where I saw my grandma lying on the ground in a puddle of blood ripped open and dead. My onniichan was at high school that day so he wasn't home to help, anyway I pulled out a gun and it went berserk."

Rin softened his eyes knowing what it was like to lose someone important to you. "I tried to fight it but it gave me this" she pulled her shirt up to reveal three massive claw marks went from her right hip to the left side near her ribcage, Rin unknowingly reached out his hand to feel them imagining her pain. "My parents came home to blood marks along the floors and walls and me screaming, so they rushed to where I was guns ready, the demon had eaten my grandma's body and started on me." She was in tears again remembering the pain of having something eat you while you're still alive. "T-they fought protecting me but it brutally killed my dad making my mom and me watch as it ate him. Next it was mom who died she fought with everything she had but everything wasn't enough it set the house on fire. I was as good as dead and as it was going to finish me off I closed my eyes and prayed for the scary monster to go away and it was going to kill me but an exorcist ran in. He fought the demon but it ran away he thought we were all dead until I grabbed his pants leg."

"He kneeled over me and held my hand he tried to heal me the best he could picking me up and running out of the burning building. He told me his name was Father Fujimoto and asked my name so I told him. I fell asleep in his lap I called for mommy and daddy crying in my sleep. My brother came home and Father Fujimoto told him what happened, I never heard my brother cry so I woke up when I heard him and he grabbed me crying and telling me if I lived he would be the best damn brother anyone has ever seen." Rin wiped his face tears spilling out the old man had helped this girl and saved her, now she was his friend he felt proud to call the old man his dad.

"I Fell into a coma and woke up a week after the attack I was told they never found the demon that it had gone back to gehenna to hide itself. I soon recovered and sweared revenge against that demon so here I am training even more to accomplish that goal. The reason why I collapsed in class was that the leaper made me remember the slaughter of my family."

"I am stronger now I will fight for the people I care about….I won't lose anyone else." I closed her fist tightly making that promise to Rin, to herself, and to her parents and grandma. "go back to class Rin I will wait here for a little while longer" he nodded standing up and he started to walk back but turned to her "you're not alone anymore Kaori, and don't worry you won't lose me that easily." With that said he jogged back to class and Kaori frowned pulling out her mother's pistols and hugging them close "these are now yours Kaori use them to protect the ones you love." Her mother whispered this to her smiling pushing them to her. Countless times she had thought of using them to end her pain but refused because it would destroy Daiki. Now she wanted to use them to protect Rin and Shiemi even the others if need be. Putting them away she stood she went outside and sighed stretching in the light.

(A/N: end of the gory sad stuff yay!)

Kaori turned fast guns pointed at whatever had been watching her, it was Shima who held hands up in defeat climbing out of the trees. Her eyes softened "What are you doing here?" she tilted her head curious. "I always come here to think but it looks like you beat me to it I'll come back later." Kaori grabbed his sleeve and looked away blushing "sorry about shooting you and I don't mind if you stay." Shima smiled and leaned in "you're not falling for me now are you?" Kaori blushed even harder and became flustered when he placed his lips gently on hers. "B-BAKA!" she walked away blushing like a tomato touching her lips…

* * *

Wow this chapter was long but I am complete for now so please kitties REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW I live on them.


End file.
